Doppelganger
This roleplay character belongs to and developed by'' Gerri . '' Bebo Username: BornSurvior© '' ''"'Her hatred had spawned me into existence, I was thankful for that, but not how she had subjected me to servitude...." -Doppelganger'' Appearance and Personality Doppelganger was created by the Former Queen Jacqueline Natla under the request of Amanda Evert. The appearance of the Doppelgänger is identical to that of Lara Croft, but her hair is a darker shade of red, she has dark lines around her eyes, she has darker lips and her skin is paler. She can not only move exactly in-synchronization with Lara, but can also predict Lara's moves and dodge or counter her attacks. She remains silent throughout all of her appearances. The Doppelgänger wears her hair tied back in the classic Lara Croft plait and wears fingerless gloves identical to Lara's. Her outfit is similar to Lara's style of outfit but with a darker tone. She wears what appears to be a black leather one-piece with a zip down the front and two zip-pockets, black leather trousers hanging slightly below her waist and black combat boots. She has two gun holsters attached to her trousers. Despite similarities with Lara, Doppelganger only shares half the personality traits, Often more cold towards others, distancing herself from any form of contact. Killing without remorse and relishing in the most bloodiest methods of murder. The Beginning (2008) When Lara's manor is on fire, thanks to doppelganger planting C4 around the building, Zip says that the doppelgänger tried to shoot him, which he had first mistaken for Lara. Later on, when Lara is checking the tech room to find out where Alister is, and who opened the vault to blow up her manor, she meets the doppelgänger for the first time, who also kills Alister as he is passing by. Lara opens the tech room door and starts fighting with the doppelgänger, although it is very fast and can dodge Lara's bullets. When Lara is on the floor, she runs out through the high level of the burning building, jumping distances beyond Lara's ability to jump. The doppelgänger is found again on Amanda's ship in the Andaman sea. When Lara faces with Amanda, the doppelgänger is seen to be looking at Natla, and throws Amanda far into the ground. Lara again tries to kill the doppelgänger with Thor's hammer, but being faster than she is, the doppelgänger escapes the bolts from the hammer. Later on, in Helheim, the doppelgänger is seen once more. She again tries to kill Lara by pinning her to the ground, however, the doppelgänger is suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into the eitr by Amanda, saving Lara. Doppelgänger survives Amanda's attack: she was knocked unconscious after landing on the floor below. Later on in the level, it is also revealed that Natla is still alive, but severely injured. The doppelgänger finds her by the stone dais in Helheim, and obediently returns her to the pod in which the doppelgänger was created. The doppelgänger returns to Lara's mansion in order to kill her, Following the events in Helheim, the doppelgänger is seen again in the catacombs under Croft Manor, Lara uses the Eitr Stone to command a newly risen thrall to attack the doppelgänger, who easily defeats the thrall and moves to attack Lara, only to be stopped at the last second when Lara utters the "magic word" on the Eitr Stone to assume command of the doppelgänger. Issuing it only one command, "make Natla suffer", the doppelgänger disappears. In order to "make sure Natla suffers", the doppelgänger returns to Natla and destroys her pod, causing Natla to fall into the eitr. The Atlantean Queen tries to command the doppelgänger once more and save her, but it is no longer a slave. Religious Beliefs Doppelganger is a firm believer in Norse paganism. Norse religion refers to the religious traditions of the Norsemen prior to the Christianization of Scandinavia, specifically during the Viking Age. Norse religion is a subset of Germanic paganism, which was practiced in the lands inhabited by the Germanic tribes across most of Northern and Central Europe. In her travels she had interacted with many deities that were supposedly myth, from Greek, Atlantean to Egyptian however she felt more drawn towards the Asgardians when New York was attacked by the Norse God of Mischief Loki. Notable, her favorite of the lot and her affinity with such Gods due to her possessing the midgardian Mjolnir. It is powerful weapon belonging to the Norse god Thor, who needed a special pair of iron gauntlets(Járngreipr) that made him strong enough for its weight and a belt(Megingjord) that doubled his godlike strength to wield it. Relationships Lara Croft Doppelganger's relationship with Lara started off on sour and extremely unfriendly terms. It started shortly after doppelganger's creation. The Doppelgänger's first objective was to retrieve Amanda Evert's Wraith Stone from Lara's vault in the Croft Manor. In the process she triggered an explosion that destroyed the manor and shoots Alister while Lara is on the other side of the glass surrounding the Tech Centre, unable to help, once doppelganger leaves Lara runs to alister's side as he then died in Lara's arms. It is however established shortly after Lara carries his body out that Lara is knowledgable of doppelganger's alligance and who was the brains of the operation. They meet again on Amanda ship after Lara retrieved thors hammer. It becames clear that her alligence had shifted to Natla as she tosses amanda over a balconey, eraged Lara attacked her only for the Doppelganger to escape unharmed. But its main objective was to stop and destroy Lara when she has helped Natla enough to get the Midgard Serpent running in the artic circle. This plan however fails due to Amanda Evert arriving at the scene, who then throws the Doppelgänger down a pit, towards the pool of Eitr. Their relationship remains sour when doppelganger has landed on a safe platform at the edge of the Eitr pool and is able to use its Shadow Powers to escape the pit and follow Lara. It however arrives after Lara's and Amanda's departure and finds the wounded Jacqueline Natla (who still survived after being hit by Mjolnir) near the destroyed Midgard Serpent. It helps Natla back to a control room of Atlantean design and then sets out to start up a machinery for Natla. She is then ordered to kill Lara. And after dispatching Lara, Natla orders the doppelgänger to "end your own life as well." At this point the story jumps to the events of where Lara takes control over the doppelgänger by saying the phrase "Okh Eshivar". It becomes clear that Lara does not hold the doppelgänger responsible for Alister's death as it was just a puppet in Natla's foul game. Lara turns the tables by ordering the doppelgänger to go after Natla to torture and kill her and to not follow any more orders after this, thus freeing it from any master. Their relationship becomes more alley then enemy from that point on. Amanda Evert This relationship had always been help and commander. During Lara's adventure in Thailand, Amanda has Natla create her doppelgänger, and sends it to Lara's manor in England to retrieve her Wraith Stone. Doing so, the doppelgänger reaches the manor just as Lara arrives and does some excavating in the Croft Family Crypt. Above ground, the deadly facsimile of Lara shoots Zip in the leg before blowing open the vault and stealing the stone, sending Croft Manor to flames. The next time we see Amanda is in the Andaman Sea in Thailand on her second ship, the Tisiphone, the sister to the first. Lara climbs on board having recovered all four artifacts - Thor's two gauntlets, his belt, and his hammer, Mjolnir - and confronts Natla. Learning that only the Atlantean can open the doors to Helheim, Lara is about to smash the glass of the prison when Amanda and the doppelgänger come in. Amanda and Lara are poised to fight, but doppelganger intervenes and throws Amanda over the railing into the depths below. On her way down, Amanda hits her head hard and tumbles the rest of the way - we'd presume she was dead. This causes them to become enemies. In the Arctic Circle, Amanda follows Natla into Helheim just as Lara confronted her mother and listened in on their conversation. Hearing what Natla tells Lara, she becomes frustrated that she was so foolish as to let Natla use her for her own gain. As Natla leaves to raise the Midgard Serpent, the doppelgänger is about to kill Lara when Amanda uses the powers of the Wraith Stone to hurl the clone into Jormungandr's poison. Telling Lara that as much as she wanted to let the clone kill her, the Midgard Serpent will tear the world apart, and only Mjolnir can stop it. Despite Amanda's wanting to get to Avalon/Helheim, destroying the world was not her plan. All she wanted was knowledge. Abilities and Powers The shadow powers of the doppelgänger distinguish the redhead from the rest of the populate aswell as Lara Croft herself. Often surviving falls and attacks that would kill a normal person instantly. She can perform the following attacks: Combat '''Shadow Blast - This is an attack where she can kill several enemies at once. (This attack is very useful when surrounded by enemies.) Shadow Fire - This is an attack where she is able to fire the doppelgänger's pistols at a very high rate. (This attack is not very powerful.) Shadow Strike - This is a very powerful punch that the doppelgänger performs to finish off enemies. (Very effective, but not when fighting several enemies at once.) Getting About Traversing Rock Viens - The doppelgänger can grab and move along surfaces that would be too dangerous and tough for Lara to ever climb Shadow Sprinting - This is a tactic for getting away from danger or getting up in an enemies face.. Ledge Running '''- The Doppelgänger can run along ledges very fast. '''Shadow Acrobatics - This is a line of gymnastics at a very fast pace. Useful for dodging eitr or for just showing off! BornSurvivor (talk) 22:18, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Doppelgangers Category:Antagonists Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__